


The Ace and the Ace

by Lewdsuke



Series: Asexual! Kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Hinata Shouyou, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: A story where Kageyama and Hinata are dumb and nervous, but they just need a little push from Yamaguchi and Tsukishima
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Asexual! Kagehina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	The Ace and the Ace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in love with asexual kagehina 🥺 pls enjoy, I want to write more and better fics of them being ace

"You're scaring him," Tsukishima states with a roll of his eyes.

Kageyama blinks, finally realizing that he'd been staring daggers at Hinata. The shorter male straightens his back and gives a weak glare back at the setter before marching out of the gym with Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and turns to leave, too, but stops when Kageyama mumbles something, "What?" He asks.

This time Kageyama turns his glare towards Tsukishima, "I wasn't talking to you," he says with a deep frown.

Scowling, Tsukishima rolls his eyes again, "Freak. There's no one else in here."

"I know that!"

The two of them put up the last of the volleyballs and finally go to leave gym. Tsukishima grits his teeth as they walk to the club room together, unable to tolerate the buzzing sound of Kageyama mumbling and cursing beside him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He sighs, frowning at Kageyama.

Kageyama huffs, "...I have a question."

Tsukishima looks at him in mild disgust, because somehow Kageyama wanting advice from him feels unsettling. "What?"

"If you were in a relationship with someone and they had no interest in having sex with you, would you still want to date them?"

Tsukishima spluttered and looked at Kageyama, utterly taken aback, "What?"

\---

"Did you do something to Kageyama?"

"Huh?" Hinata nearly jumps out of his skin at the mention of the setter, "No, why?"

Yamaguchi smiled as he pulls off his gym clothes, "He was glaring at you a lot today. More than usual."

Hinata gnaws on his lip, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Of course he had noticed, it's hard not to when it's Kageyama. Hinata has been on the receiving end of the setter's wrath far too many times, now he's become hyperaware of it.

Today, though, it did feel different.

"Yeah, I noticed."

Yamaguchi's eyes widen, it wasn't often he saw Hinata become quiet when talking about Kageyama, "Um, are you okay?"

Hinata hums, rocking back and forth and squeezing his eyes shut.

"We're heading home, you two!" Sugawara waves from behind them, him and the rest of third and second years exiting the club room.

"Yamaguchi, can I tell you something?"

Yamaguchi nods, wondering what kind of personal information Hinata could possibly want to share with him.

"I think I'm... no, I'm asexual."

Yamaguchi stares at the shorter boy expressionlessly, "Oh."

Hinata keeps looking at him though, desperately waiting for a response.

Clearing his throat, Yamaguchi threads his fingers together, "Am I the first person you've told?"

Hinata nods, "Yeah. I just needed to say it."

"I'm glad you trusted me," Yamaguchi said quietly, unsure what else he should say. He honestly didn't expect this at all, "But, why?"

Hinata wants to be calm, he wants to take his time, but he can't help but blurt it out, "I think I'm in love with Kageyama."

Just then, Kageyama and Tsukishima enter the club room, both of them looking bashful. Hinata and Yamaguchi, though, look horrified.

Tsukishima raises and eyebrow, "What're you two—"

Then Hinata starts laughing loudly, slapping Yamaguchi on the back, "We were laughing about you getting smacked in the face by Tanaka's serve today!"

"Tch," Tsukishima scoffs, grimacing at them.

Yamaguchi, however, shakes his head and looks at Tsukishima fearfully. But before he can even explain, Hinata is grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out of the room.

"Anyway, I promised Yamaguchi that we'd practice together so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hinata shouts, frantically leaving the room and dragging Yamaguchi with him.

Tsukishima looks annoyed, tired of having one his only friends leave him alone with Kageyama again.

Hinata continues to pull Yamaguchi along to retrieve his bike and then outside the school gates. When he lets go, he lets out a breath, "Oh my god, they didn't hear me, right?" Hinata whispers, nervously cupping his face in his hands.

"I don't think so, they probably would've said something."

"You're right," Hinata says, gnawing on his lip, "Tsukishima would have definitely made a joke."

Yamaguchi nods, unable to deny that. "So what are you gonna do about it?" He asks as they continue to walk.

Hinata lets out a whine, his feet shuffling loudly along the pavement, "I don't know. I don't want to make things awkward, it would ruin the team."

That could be true, considering how crucial Kageyama and Hinata are to the team. Even so, Yamaguchi stays positive, "Well, I don't think Kageyama would be awkward about it. He's, um, naturally kind of awkward so I think he'd just ignore it if you told him."

"That's doesn't make me feel better..." Hinata grumbles, his head hanging low.

"Ah, w-well I meant it more like, I think it's worth a shot. And if it doesn't work, you two can still be friends!" Yamaguchi quickly explains.

Hinata, though, doesn't look any less distraught, "Yeah, but what if he actually feels the same way? What if he wants to... _do it_ , but I don't?" 

Yamaguchi racks his brain for a suitable response. He'd never thought he'd be the one giving relationship advice, seeing as he's usually the one needing it.

"You're not usually so timid, Hinata. I think you should just tell Kageyama how you feel completely. The worst thing that could happen would be going back to how you are now."

With that, Hinata lets himself smile. Kageyama has gotten mad at him so many times, and they've become better friends than ever. Aside from the general arguing and insults. And it's not like he's afraid to admit being asexual, he just doesn't want to see it ruin his chances with someone he likes.

Hinata sighs, "Thanks, Yamaguchi."

\---

Kageyama and Tsukishima are expectedly stiff as they change out of their gym clothes, the mood becoming awkward.

"Well... at least you know he likes you back," Tsukishima comments, flinching when he hears a loud slap.

Kageyama's hands rest on his face, his cheeks burning, "Are you sure I didn't hear him wrong?"

Tsukishima adjusts his glasses and clears his throat, "He doesn't have a very quiet voice."

Kageyama continues changing his clothes, his jaw tight as Hinata's words repeat in his head.

_I think I'm in love with Kageyama._

_I think I'm in love with Kageyama._

_I think I'm–_

"Gah!" Kageyama shouts, and this time Tsukishima knocks his glasses off of his face and onto the ground.

Murmuring under his breath, the blonde leans down to pick them up, "Will you shut up?"

Kageyama doesn't respond, his eyes dark as he packs up his gym clothes almost robotically.

Tsukishima groans, "Look," he hisses, "I told you that you don't necessarily need sex to make a relationship work, didn't I?" He silently curses the heat flooding to his face.

This time, Kageyama looks up at Tsukishima. He's glaring, but it's obvious that he needs something more.

"Just tell him," Tsukishima finishes, placing his headphones around his neck and his bag on his shoulder. Then he leaves Kageyama in the club room, not wanting to get any more involved in his idiocy.

As he leaves the school (feeling somewhat odd without Yamaguchi's usual babbling next to him), he pulls out his phone to see a text from said friend.

**Yamaguchi** : Hinata needed...advice. Sorry I had to leave before you! :(

Tsukishima shakes his head, so Yamaguchi was the same, huh?

**Tsukishima** : I don't really care, just stop leaving me with Kageyama. He needed advice, too

The blonde turns his phone off and puts it back in his pocket, hoping he can forget this day ever happened.

\---

"Kageyama!"

The setter jumps, accidentally setting the ball coming towards him way too high when he hears the familiar voice yell to him.

"Dude," Tanaka hits the ground before the ball even starts to fall, chuckling as Kageyama apologizes to him.

Meanwhile, Hinata covers his mouth with his fist and snorts, as does Sugawara from the other side of Tanaka.

"You!" Kageyama points an accusing finger at Hinata, "You messed it up!"

"Did I scare you?" Hinata teases, oblivious to the fact that Kageyama's blush is not because of the ruined set, "Come on, set to me!"

As Kageyama pours all of his focus into setting for Hinata, Yamaguchi rushes to Tsukishima.

"I'm sorry for leaving you with Kageyama!"

Tsukishima shrugged, "Whatever."

Yamaguchi chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "So what did Kageyama need from you yesterday?"

"Um, relationship advice," Tsukishima mumbled. He had already figured that it was the same for Yamaguchi.

Still, the freckled boy gasped, "Really? That's what Hinata needed!"

Tsukishima nodded, unsurprised, "I hate to imagine those two in relationships." He commented.

"That's mean, Tsukki," Yamaguchi responded, despite snickering at the comment.

Honestly, just thinking about it made Tsukishima cringe. He could barely handle them now, so he definitely didn't want to see them combine their passion for volleyball with their passion for each other. He could almost gag at the thought.

"So, who does Kageyama like?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Hinata," Tsukishima answered absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Dammit."

"Kageyama likes Hinata?" Yamaguchi whisper-yelled to Tsukishima, his eyes widening dramatically.

Tsukishima sighed. He may as well say everything now, "Yeah, and he heard what Hinata told you yesterday in the club room."

Yamaguchi groaned, "Crap, and I told him that you guys didn't hear him."

"Yeah, well, yesterday was really horrible. I had to talk to Kageyama about sex," Tsukishima hisses, "I've never wanted to die more than I did at that moment."

"Wow," Yamaguchi says quietly, suddenly feeling bad for Hinata. So Kageyama _was_ looking for that in relationship.

"Yamaguchi and Tsukishima! Like up for practice serves!" Daichi calls to them, promptly ending the conversation.

\---

"They are so dumb," Tsukishima says simply as he and Yamaguchi walk behind Kageyama and Hinata on the way home.

Yamaguchi sighs and smiles, because he had to disagree. Currently, Kageyama was holding his head up high and giving awkward and short responses to Hinata, who was talking even louder and faster than usual.

"Ah, we have to go, uh, buy something!" Yamaguchi blurts, "I'll see you later!"

Tsukishima clicks his tongue as Yamaguchi pulls him towards Sakanoshita Store, where Coach Ukai looks close to yelling at Hinata for being so loud.

Once they're in the store, Hinata becomes very quiet, the reality of what Yamaguchi was expecting finally hitting him.

As soon as they begin walking again, Kageyama coughs, glancing down at Hinata, "So, there was something I wanted to tell you," he says.

Hinata yelps, looking up at Kageyama, "I have to tell you something!"

"Well I'm going first," Kageyama growls, swallowing down his nerves, "I like you. And I want—"

"Wait!" Hinata shrieks, startling the taller boy, "No, I like you!"

"Huh? Then let me finish!"

"No way! I have more to tell you!"

Kageyama frowns and grabs at Hinata's head, "Just let me say it first, dumbass!"

Hinata pushes the hand off his head and takes a step back, out of reach, "No! Yamaguchi specifically told me to tell you everything and it won't work if you go first."

The setter rolled his eyes, "Fine. Hurry up." This was _not_ how he thought his first confession to go.

Hinata cleared his throat and straightened his back, "Okay, well, I like you Kageyama. And I want to b-be with you," his face is reddening quickly, but he ignores it, "But I thinks it's important that you know I'm asexual."

Kageyama stares at him intensely, and Hinata stares back.

Finally, Kageyama replies, "Isn't that what we learned about in biology?."

Hinata purses his lips and looks at his feet, "No... it means that I don't feel sexually attracted to people. And I'm... I'm not really interested in that kind of thing at all."

"Wait—"

"I'm sorry!" Hinata interrupts, "I know you're probably disappointed, so—"

"Hey!" Kageyama says sternly, Hinata quieting immediately, "Shut up for once."

Hinata pouts, "Jerk," he mumbles.

Kageyama takes a deep breath and looks away, "I didn't know there was a word for it."

"Wait... huh?"

"I feel the same."

Hinata looks at Kageyama, his mouth agape, "Does that mean...?"

Kageyama nods.

And then they just stand there, in the street, unsure how to continue. It takes a minute, but Kageyama finally turns to Hinata, his red face glowing in the darkness.

Then, without saying a word, Kageyama takes the handle of Hinata's bike and continues walking.

"Kageyama?"

"I'll walk with you today. At least a little farther," Kageyama mumbles.

Hinata smiles, holding tighter to the strap of his bag, "Okay."

\---

"Gross," Tsukishima blanches.

Yamaguchi laughs, "I think they're cute," he says sweetly.

They're standing at the entrance of the store, where Kageyama and Hinata hadn't walked far from. And it wasn't hard to hear them because they'd practically shouted out their confessions.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at Yamaguchi, "I can't believe I just helped _that_ happen."

"Maybe part of you was excited to see it, too."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

\---

"Skip it, skip it!" Hinata shrieks, a grin on his face as he watches Kageyama.

Kageyama, however, scowls as he frantically fast forwards through the scene, "I'm trying! Why is this scene so long?"

Hinata lets out another shriek and laughs, "Some people are into this kind of thing, Kageyama."

The setter shudders, "Don't remind me," he replies, relieved when the scene ends and the characters are fully clothed again.

Hinata can't stop smiling as he rests his legs on top of Kageyama's and scoots closer to him to watch the show.

"I don't see how this isn't enough," Kageyama's comments, his arm looping around Hinata's.

And Hinata just shrugs. He doesn't get it either, he's just glad he doesn't have to worry about it anymore.


End file.
